


Tale After The Tale

by Lardy_Laddy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, F/F, F/M, M/M, References to Canon, References to Sex, What happened after Undertale, Yuri!!! on Ice References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lardy_Laddy/pseuds/Lardy_Laddy
Summary: Have you ever wondered what hapenned after the ending of Undertale?  (I did Idk about you...) This is an ongoing story of Frisk and their monster friends. (Also my first fanfic so... be nice? Please?)





	1. Beginning of a brand new story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long celebration, Frisk Wakes up at the skeletons' house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the actual story! (yay) Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Notes: if there is an asterisk before a sentence, It's gonna be in first person, because It's Frisk's thoughts/Game stats.

* * *

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: humans and monsters.

One day, war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle, the humans were victorious. 

They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

But there is a prophecy...

A prophecy about an angel, that has seen the surface.

They will return and the Underground will go empty.

And many years later, the prophecy came true.

* * *

*** You recognise a familiar scent.**

Frisk slowly opened their brown eyes and looked around. Their eyes fixated on something beautiful lying before them on the blue carpet. A slice of a butterscotch-cinnamon pie on a nicely decorated plate. Frisk quickly climbed out of the car shaped bed and picked the plate up.

*** You found a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie.**

Frisk took in the flavor of this piece of art. They decided to take it to the dining table Rather then eating it in their bed and risking staining the sheets. But when they tried to turn the doorknob, they heard a terrifying shriek echoing through the hall. It scared Frisk so much, that they almost dropped the plate. They slowly opened the door and looked outside. A tall skeleton, dressed in some interesting, armor looking like clothes, was standing on the stairs yelling into the hall.

"SANS!!! I WON'T REPEAT MYSELF!!! COME EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!!!" he yelled once more, his voice cracking a bit. He then turned his head towards Frisk. His eyesockets (somehow) lit up with joy when he saw them. "OH! HUMAN! YOU'RE AWAKE!" he then looked at them concernly, "I HAVE NOT AWAKENED YOU, HAVE I?" Frisk shook their head to calm him. "OH! GOOD! YOU SHOULD PROBABLY GO DOWNSTAIRS NOW... I MIGHT HAVE TO BRING SANS DOWN THERE BY FORCE!" he cleaned his throat and got ready to scream again. Thankfully Sans, his smaller but older brother (don't ask me how that works), opened his door. "sup Papyrus..." he said, still half asleep "I'm sorry... I'm just  **bone-tired** from yesterday's celebration." "THAT IS NOT AN EXCU- WAIT..." Papyrus realized, what he just said. He looked like he was about to explode every second. Frisk decided to go to the kitchen as fast as possible.

After a couple minutes of listening to bad puns and unholy screaming, they both calmed down and came downstairs to eat breakfast. Papyrus was completely calm, but Sans was still giggling a bit. "so uh..." Sans mumbled, Putting two donuts from his plate on his finger "how d'ya sleep? I noticed that you went to sleep earlier than anyone else did." Frisk nodded and took a bite of the pie Toriel made for her. "Yeah... It was a hard day for me, you know. The whole 'ambassador' thing wasn't easy," they said jokingly. Sans chuckled: "well, now that I think about it, you didn't actually tell us how you got us out of here," Sans said and took a sip of his coffee. "OR YOU SLEPT THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE THING. WHICH IS MORE PROBABLE!" Papyrus said, being immediatelly splashed with coffee that Sans spat through his nose. "pffahahaha! tha-that was... hahaha..." Sans tried to compliment his brother, but he just couldn't stop laughing.

"So," Frisk said, trying to get off the subject, "Toriel left to buy the flats for us?"

"yup. she said we shouldn't wake you too soon in the morning, Papyrus!"

"FRISK SAID I DID NOT WAKE THEM! THEY WERE ALREADY AWAKEN... AWOKEN... AWAKENED?"

"awake... I don't think that Frisk should be the only one attending school," said Sans with his shit eating grin.

"I WILL THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW, SANS!"

"not if i throw myself out!" before they could say anything, Sans stood up and jumped through one of the windows, only to come in through the front door again. Frisk remembered, how Papyrus jumped out of undyne's window exactly like Sans.

"SANS!" said Papyrus, slamming his fists in the table.

"what? we're leaving this house anyway... why not break something while we're at it? and you said you were gonna throw me out the window.

Frisk tried not to laugh maniacally at this whole situation.

"WELL... I THINK WE'LL CONTINUE PACKING OUR STUFF. I THINK YOU SHOULD GO PLAY WITH THAT COOL FRIEND OF YOURS!" suggested Papyrus, finishing his breakfast.

"are you calling the armless monster kid cool, just because he is your new fan?" asked Sans, stuffing the last donut in his mouth.

"THAT IS A DUMB QUESTION. OF COURSE THAT'S THE REASON!"

"Alright guys," Frisk chuckled, putting on their blue jacket Toriel bought them, "good luck packing your stuff."

All three of them waved at eachother as frisk left the house. The whole town was almost empty. As Frisk continued to walk around Snowdin, they saw something yellow in the corner of their eye. Maybe that was monster kid! They sped up, running towards them. But when they got closer, it disappeared. Frisk stopped running, still looking in it's direction. What was that? Maybe it was...

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the first chapter! WHOO!!! 
> 
> If you have any suggestions, write a comment. If there were any spelling mistakes, also write a comment.
> 
> So for now, goodbye.


	2. Back at the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk wants to see their best friend and also their biggest enemy for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight! Second chapter! Sorry for not posting in a long time, the whole "you have to go to school and learn for exams" thing isn't helpful. Also sorry for making these so short. Here's my terrible excuse: I'm trying to make each chapter about one thing/one plotpoint. so...

* * *

*** There is a small hole in the snow.**

*** It appears something dug underground.**

 

Frisk didn't want to give up. They wanted to see him one last time before they leave. They dropped on their knees and started digging in the snow and dirt. They've forgotten gloves, so their hands were immediatelly freezing. But that didn't stop them. Soon enough, they found a small tunnel in the ground. Small enough for a flower. The tunnel was leading to the Ruins. Frisk quickly picked themselves up and sprinted to the old door. 

And there they were. standing before the place, where it all began. The door was slightly open. Frisk pushed the door, it opening with a long creak. It was a lot darker than they remembered. Frisk slowly entered the Ruins, staying close to the walls. They continued in a quick pace, freaking out whenever they touched a vine on the wall. Finally, they reached the corner of the wall. They peeked around it, only to be presented with a wooden staircase. Toriel's house! Frisk approached them and grabbed the old, nicely crafted railing. They slowly continued up the stairs, feeling nostalgic with every step they took. When they finally reached the top of the stairs, there was no furniture left. Not a single chair left, only a couple flower petals scattered across the wooden floor. Frisk looked around for the last time and then left.

She passed the old tree, a table with a half eaten cheese and there they were. At the beggining. At the flower bed that saved their life. But there was another flower next to it. It might not look that much different from the other ones at first, but you could easily at closer inspection. Frisk moved closer to the flower, but still keeping their distance. It tensed up and looked around. Their eyes met. Frisk was super nervous about this.

"What are you doing here?" asked the buttercup, turning away from Frisk.

"I... I just..." Frisk shivered with fear, "I w-wanted to say goodbye to you As... Flowey..."

Flowey giggled and shook his head. He then looked up at them with a wide smile: "Oh wow! Really? Gee, thanks! I sure appreciate that! It'll help me stay sane while I'm stuck here forever. I think I can finally call you my friend!" he then returned to his ussual cynical face, "Grow up, idiot. You can't just keep being nice to everyone."

"I got everyone out of here by doing just that!"

"As I said before, you will stop one day. Either by yourself or because of someone else. But It's gonna happen. Everyone changes to being mean eventually. Even the nicest people. I'm an example." 

Frisk sat on their knees next to him. Flowey brushed a bug off his face with his leaf and said: "Just leave me here. You've got too many friends to care if one person won't be."

"You should care about every person. That's why I've been able to befriend everyone," She said and reached in for a hug. They screamed of terror when something without any warning lifted them into the air. Flowey has tied one of his vines around their ankle. He stared them down, his cynical smile now being a psychopathic grin: " _I SAID_ ** _LEAVE_** **!** " a demonic voice escaping his mouth. He let go of them. 

Frisk picked themselves up and ran out of there as fast as possible. This was a really bad idea. But it was worth it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Saying goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ACTUAL beggining of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the long pause, but all the teachers realized that we should write like twenty more tests, so... But now it should be a lot quicker, considering that SUMMER IS COMING!!! So, yeah. Be ready.

Well, that didn't go as planned. Frisk didn't stop running until they knew they were far enough. They stopped at the old Spider Bake Sale. This room used to be full of cobwebs and overflowing with spiders, back when they fell in the underground. But now, all the spiders were rolling up the cobwebs into small, sticky balls of webbing. Frisk carefully sat between the spiders, trying not to crush them. Suddenly they heard a familiar voice: "Frisk! Where are you?"

It's Toriel! Frisk quickly ran towards her voice.

"My child! I've been looking all over for you! Are you hurt?" Toriel asked, her hands trembling a bit.

"No mom, I'm okay," Frisk said assuring Toriel, "I'm sorry. I know I promised you that I would stay in snowdin, but I wanted to say goodbye to..." Frisk froze They weren't sure If they wanted to tell Toriel about Flowey. Even if they did, she wouldn't believe her anyway.

"I... wanted to say goodbye to... the ruins! Yeah, and your house and all..." Frisk wasn't a very good liar. But Toriel didn't seem to notice how incredibly fake that sounded.

"Well allright. But next time you decide to leave, alert someone, alright? I wouldn't want you to go missing," Toriel said calmly. Any other person would yell at them or be mad, but Toriel was way too nice to even raise her voice a bit. Suddenly, something buzzed in Toriel's dress. She pulled her phone out of her... pocket? Her dress has pockets?

"That's Sans. He says that he's waiting on the surface for us. He also says that the bus will arrive in about forty five minutes. We should get going," just as she proceeded to put her phone back in her mysterious pocket, it buzzed again, "Oh! He send me a joke. Would you like to hear it?"

*** Do you want to hear Sans' joke?**

**♥ Of course!!!    * Please don't**

"Alright. Here it goes!" Toriel said, snickering silently, "What is the difference between a bus driver and a cold? One knows the stops, the other stops the nose!" Frisk didn't know if they should laugh or cringe. It was so bad, but somehow SO funny!

After about a half an hour, the both of them were standing at the ledge outside of the underground.

"Watch your step, child," Toriel said grabbing their hand as they started slowly scailing the mountain.

It took a while, but they were finally standing at the bust station. They noticed that Sans was sleeping on a nearby wooden bench. Toriel put a finger up to her mouth, gesturing Frisk to be quiet. She then pulled out a bottle of sunscreen out of her pocket of secrets (that sounded soooo weird). She carefully displayed the sunscreen on Sans' hand. Sans only shivered a bit, but he was in a deep sleep. Frisk actually started to worry, if he was still breathing. Toriel slowly put the bottle back in her pocket and pulled out her writing quill and handed it to Frisk. They understood what to do. They slowly moved the feather towards Sans' face and...

SPLAT!

Toriel burst into laughter, when Sans smeared the sunscreen all over Frisk's face.

"that's what you get," Sans mumbled, slowly getting up, "don't try that again, aight? unless you wanna have a _bad time_ "

Frisk froze. Just when Sans said that, their soul bounced inside their chest. It hurt so much. They didn't know what was happening.

"uhh, frisk? are you ok? did i get that in your eyes, or...?" Sans said, still smiling.

"N-nothing. I just..." Frisk tried to think of an excuse for the second time today, "H-Hey! The bus is coming"

"Oh dear!" Toriel yelped, "Did you exchange the gold i gave you Sans?"

" 'course i did" He said whipping out 50 dollars, "the rest is at the place"

"Alright then," Said Toriel whimsically, grabbing Frisk's hand, "let's hurry up. The others are probably wondering where we are."

Sans paid for three tickets, trying not to scare the bus driver too much. They all then sat in the back of the bus, driving to their new home. Frisk turned around and waved at  mountain Ebott. This was the beggining of their new tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now. Hope you liked it. Don't worry, other characters, plots and subplots will be appearing. But for now, goodbye.


	4. Finally here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short one, but at least the story moved forward. Sorry for the holdup, I was enjoying Italy. (Because It's summer)

**You're scared.**

**Scared and confused.**

**But why is that?**

**Don't you remember?**

**...**

**You don't...**

**That is strange.**

**I remember you.**

**But, somehow, you don't remember me.**

**Even though we met not so long ago.**

**Maybe I'm talking to a different you.**

**To a "better" version of you...**

**An inexperienced version of you.**

**Heh...**

**This might be more interesting than i thought it'd be**

* * *

"frisk. frisk? frisk!" Frisk opened their eyes just to see Sans pushing her back and forth to wake her up.

"time to wake up... again" Sans noticed the terror in their eyes: "whoa! didja have a nightmare?"

He put his hand on Frisk's forehead, "yeah. just as i thought. you're literally burning. i think you might have a fever..."

He smirked, "i guess you won't go to school on monday. i bet you're reeeeaaaally sad 'bout it, huh?"

Frisk giggled: "Heh... well, I'm actually exited to go to school."

Sans smirked: "yep! definitely a fever. well anyway, we'll be there in about... now" he said as the bus stopped.

 

"SANS, I HATE YOU  **SO MUCH**!" Papyrus wheezed, "I HAD TO CARRY ALL OF OUR STUFF AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TAKE  **A TINY BAG!!!** "

"eh... i just couldn't  _ **handle it**_ !"

The door of one of the houses flew open, as a blue, fishlike creature jumped out with a blue shiny spear in her hands, throwing it to Sans' feet.

"My bad pun sence was tingling." She said, smiling at Frisk, rubbing their hair: "Sans, can you, please, not be yourself today?"

"heh... that might be difficult. but, ya know, any _ **fin**_ is possible."

"Sans stop!"

"sorry, but i  _ **reely**_ ca-" Everyone gasped as undyne slapped him, "ok... noted..."

"I said stop!" she yelled, "Well, uh, anyway." She said cracking her knuckles, "Are you ready to see your new room, Punk?" She said giving them a noogie.

"Of course I am! Let's go already!" Frisk said jumping up and down. Undyne took one of the bags Papyrus was holding and threw it at Frisk and she took the rest of them.

"Are you ready for this?" she teased holding the doorknob. She then swiftly opened it, holding her hand towards it, "Behold! Stairs." Sans just silently sighed.

 

"Come on mom! open the door! Hurry! Hurry!"

"Calm down my child. I have to find the key." Toriel said, digging through her... pockets... I still don't... whatever...

Finally she found it. A relatively small, shiny key, hanging from a pink string with white square beads, which had the words 'best mom' carved into them.

"Ah! Here we go. So? Are you ready?" She said, spinning the key on her finger.

"Oh come on, mom! Stop teasing me! Open the door, please!" Frisk whined, tugging her dress.

Toriel smirked and put the key in the keyhole: "One turn. And seco-" Her monologue was cut short when Frisk pushed her aside to open the door faster. She swiftly opened the door to see all the beautiful...

"It's just boxes." They said, disappointment in their voice.

"Well, what did you expect? We just got here." Toriel smirked.


	5. Arguing over furniture

"c'mon bro, i'll take the furniture up"

"I KNOW YOU WON'T! YOU CAN HELP IF YOU WANT TO, BUT I WILL CARRY IT UPSTAIRS. EVEN THOUGH I'M DEAD TIRED."

"of course you're dead tired. because you're a skele-"

"I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR PHONE!"

"...ok i'll stop..."

"NO... NO YOU WON'T..."

"yep... ya know me  **tomb** much."

"EUGH... WHATEVER. JUST HELP ME WITH THIS COUCH."

"umm... you know what? why don'tcha take that light couch up, and i'll take this suuuuper heavy chair. deal? ok deal."

"NO! NO DEAL! SA- SANS!!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH IT?"

"there's a shortcut back here in this shadowy isle, where it would be nice to sit down and take a nap. but i wouldn't do that to ya paps."

"SANS I SWE- WHERE DID HE..."

"up here paps. in the window."

"HOW DID YOU-"

"told ya. there's a shortcut."

"WHERE THE HECK... HOW?"

Frisk sat on one of the couches with Toriel, both laughing at the two brothers. Toriel giggled: "Are they always arguing and yelling at eachother like that?" Frisk just nodded, trying not to laugh too loud. They worried, that the brothers would stop arguing if they noticed them laughing. They watched the two bark at eachother about who will grab what side of the couch, when the apartment building door opened. They both turn towards the two creatures that stepped onto the sidewalk. Frisk immediatelly shot up to hug them both. Finally one of them spoke.

"H-hi Frisk. We, uh, just wanted to say hi to you all after unpacking." Said the smol yellow dinosaur-like creature.

"Oh my god, I love the fact that you two live together now!" They squeeked, jumping up and down, whilst still hugging the couple. "I'm so happy for you two!" The blue piranha grinned at the lizard lady. She blushed in response. She then noticed the two brothers. Sans was sitting on a cabinet that Papyrus was trying to move. Sans defended himself by saying that Papyrus told him not to sit on a chair which he's moving, and that a cabinet is nowhere close to a chair. Undyne rolled her eyes, got up, stretched and yelled.

"SANS! get off the cabinet and stop pissing both me and Papyrus off!"

"but it's not a cha-" 

"Sans, please just... get off the fu-" Undyne started, realizing that Frisk is still sitting there and that Toriel would probably kill her, "the cabinet and stop bothering your brother."

"but it-"

"SANS I WILL BREAK ALL 206 BONES YOU HAVE!" Undyne yelled so loud that it sounded like a battle cry.

"Oh my god!" Frisk yelled, "you know that because you live with Alphys!"

For the first time ever, Undyne was blushing as much as Alphys was.


	6. Anime and chill

"Frisk!" Toriel said looking at her phone, "It's almost six pm. I should go make dinner. Would you want to help me?"

"Sure mom. Bye everyone!" Sans, Alphys and Undyne raised their hands as a goodbye salute as Papyrus madly waved his hand.

"welp, i'm going to grillby's. there's a grand opening party there." Sans said failing multiple times to get up. He finally stood up and before leaving he stopped and turned to his brother, "papyrus, do you want anything?" 

"YES, I'D APPRECIATE IF YOU WOULD NOT BRING ANY GUESTS OVER AT MIDNIGHT!" Papyrus said trying to be as calm as he could.

"i couldn't have just left her there completely drunk. i didn't know where she lived so i took her to our house. you would have done the same."

"I SUPPOSE NOT. WELL, ANYWAY, I'M GOING TO MAKE MYSELF SOME OF THOSE INSTANT SPAGHETTI ALPHYS GAVE ME."

"it's called ramen, not instant spaghetti." Sans then leaned in to his ear and quietly said, "and are you gonna fall asleep without your bedtime story?" Papyrus just nodded in response.

After they both left, only Alphys and Undyne sat on the sidewalk now. None of them said a word. They both just sat there looking at the brightly orange sun, disappearing behind the houses. All the monsters left the streets, so it was nice and quiet. Neither of them wanted to ever leave. Undyne broke the silence.

"It's so pretty."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It is." The Lizard spoke, still looking at the sky, "All the pretty colors. Just... wow!" Suddenly, a wave of bravery and self confidence ran through Alphys. "B-but not as Pretty as y-you!" Undyne looked at alphys with a surprised face, which quickly turned into a little smile.

"That was a cheesy line. But thanks. You're also pretty, Alphie."

 

"Umm... I don't want to ruin this moment, but I'm getting kinda hungry." Alphys broke the silence again.

"Hmm? Oh... yeah we should probably... go..."

 

"So... how do you do this again?"

"You put the noodles in the bowl, you add the flavor packet and then pour hot water on it."

"So we put the water in the pot and..."

"Nononono! We have an electric kettle! There's no need to use the gas cooker!"

"Ugh... fine. In the kettle it goes."

"Yes, now add the flavor packet."

"How long does it usually take?"

"Like... four minutes. Or more."

"What? That's way longer than when I cook with Papyrus."

"Yeah. But this is gonna be edible."

"Wow. Rude much."

 

*** Four... minutes... until the noodles... are finished...**

*** Three... minutes... until the noodles... are finished...**

*** Two... minutes... until the noodles... are finished...**

*** One... minute... until the noodles... are finished...**

*** The noodles... are finished...**

 

"Finally! Jeez. That took sooooo long!"

"But it'll be worth it. Trust me. I never ate anything else back... home..." Undyne turned around just to see Alphys' smile disappear. She knew she had to do something.

 

"You know what? Why don't we try out that new website you found and, i dunno... watch some anime?" Alphys' face lit up with joy.

"Oh my god I completely forgot about it hold on i will access it through the TV wait i just realised I didn't tell you about that I upgraded our TV so now it can access internet so we can watch anime on the TV isn't that awesome? of course it is so what will we watch? Yuri on ice? that has gay people in it or maybe one punch man you might like that one or..."

"Wow, you are excited about that, aren't you?"

"Of course I am what did you think I was just gonna be calm about this? I've waited for this moment since I saw Frisk back in Snowdin so... um which, um, which anime..."

"The one with the gay people sounds nice." Undyne smirked grabbing the burning hot bowls of ramen, some crisps and a soda bottle while Alphys kept trying to find the anime.

"Here it is! You're gonna like this! It's about ice skating guys that then..."

"Stop! Right there! No spoilers. You did this with Mew mew kissy cutie."

"That was Mew mew kissy cutie 2, and I only spoiled that one because it's a terrible movie that I knew you would never watch because you are my friend and you wouldn't betray me and you have standards. WAIT! You never watched Mew mew kissy cutie one have you? Omg we should watch that sometimes but after we watch this show. As I was saying It's about ice skating guys that then go and-"

Alphys' rant was cut short as Undyne smacked her lips against hers kissing her passionatelly. She then pushed her away. "No spoilers. I just want to watch this and learn the details from watching it, not from you."

"Y-yeah o-okay umm... l-let's watch it t-then..." Alphys' face turned bright orange. Undyne laid the snacks on the TV table and sat tightly close to Alphys putting her arm around her. Alphys, still shaking, grabbed the remote control with her also shaking hand and clicked play.

_Can you hear my heartbeat..._

Both of them squeaked in unison.


	7. A mother again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not posting or updating this. I just had to rethink where this story is heading, because the ending I came up with first was... stupid. But here is an another chapter and I assure you It won't be the last.

"Voilla! A PB&J sandwich." Toriel said placing the plate right next to Frisk. They thanked her and dug in it. "So, tomorrow we will go shopping for school supplies."

"Oh yeah... I forgot all about school. Oh! Will we be buying some new clothes for me too? Please, can we?" Frisk mumbled, their mouth stuffed with the sandwich.

"Of course! I get how important looks are to a teenager. Well... you're not a teenager yet."

"I'm twelve. That's kind of a teen."

"Well, allright." Toriel noticed Frisk's empty plate. "Would you like anything else?"

"No, thanks. It was delicious."

"Well then, go brush your teeth and get ready for a bedtime story!" Frisk jumped off the chair and kissed toriel right before entering the bathroom.

Toriel took the plate and put it next to the sink. The moon was shining through the window above it right in her eyes. It was impossible not to look at it.

 

_"Mommy?"_

_"Yes darling?"_

_"What is the moon?"_

_"Well, the moon is a big giant rock flying around our planet."_

_"Oh... So how come we can't see it?"_

_"Well... It's only visible from the surface."_

_"Do you think we'll ever see the moon?"_

_"Haha. I sure hope so."_

_"I do too, mom..."_

"Mom?" Toriel felt Frisk pulling on her skirt.

"What? Oh... You're ready for your story... I'll be there in a minute..."

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yes. I was just... looking at the moon."

 

*** Ask Toriel what's wrong?**

*** Yes                ♥ No**

 

*** You decide to leave Toriel alone.**

 

Frisk waited for Toriel in their bed. Well, if you could call it a bed. It was a mattress lying on the floor. That was it. After a bit more waiting, Toriel entered with a dark green book in her hands.

"This was my favorite book when I was a child. It's called 'Stories from under the bed' and It's written by Pristina Rockwell. I will read you The first story: A princess and a dragon." Frisk made themself comfortable and waited for toriel to start reading.

 

_Long ago, there was a land. A land, where everyone was happy. A land which belonged to king Richard the third. He was a wise king that did only the best for his people and for his land. Everything was going just fine. Until one faithful day..._

 

_...And so the princess saved the kingdom and thhe dragon has never returned back._

 

**_The_ _End_ **

 

"Well, did you like it?" Toriel said, closing the book.

"Yeah... It was... Nice..."

"Alrighty, Frisk. Good night. I hope you liked the story. It was my favorite when I was a child." She then kissed Frisk's forehead, turned off the lights and closed the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**It is my favorite too.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Welcome to Grillby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me way too long to finish this one... but I'm trying to write as often as I can. In fact, Right now, It's 1am. Just to show my dedication. I hope you enjoy this.

_"...body just told me the world was gonna roll me!"_ Sans burst through the door.

"Sans!"

"Hiya Sansy~"

"We were just talking about you Sans!"

"Where were you?"

"Bah! You can't scare me like that! The youngsters have no respect for the elderly..."

Sans walked up to the bar and sat next to Greater Dog and a very drunk bunny. "sup grillbs. so how's business going? i'm kinda surprised they let you, a fire monster, own a bar."

_"..."_

"no i... you know what i meant. fire doesn't go well with alcohol. or wood. or humans."

_"..."_

"so... who did you ask to translate for you?"

_"..."_

"ya wife? yeah... i always found her very  _hot_ _!_ "

_"...!"_

"Hey grillbs c'mon. you know i'm joking. don't get all  _inflamed_ with anger."

" _Sansyyyyy_..." The drunk bunny growled, putting her arm around sans' shoulder. "We should go somewhere together someday."

"yeah? like where?"

"I dunno... just somewhere. I'd like to go out with you somewhere. Please?"

"beth, you're drunk..." Sans said trying to sound as serious as he could. "...so lemme join you. grillbuddy, one - no - two beers."

_"...?"_

"no, grilbub, paps just told me not to bring any guests home."

"But  _Saaaaaans_! What if we decide to... ya know..."

_"...he is a skeleton..."_

"yeah, but i can still eat and drink. so why shouldn't i be able to do  _that_ _?_ "

Grillby put the two large beers in front of Sans and refilled Greater Dog's bowl. Sans nodded and took a sip of the beer foam. His face lit up with delight.

"so, uh, beth. how many drinks did you already..."

"Four... 'bout to be five."

"jeez... and do you have enough money to pay for it?"

"Probly nooooooot. Not all of it at least..."

"welp, here we go..." Sans took his wallet out of his pocket and slid two bills on the counter. "i decided to pay my tab. so here it is in dollars. two thousand now, and, after i finish this, the rest."

Grillby took the money, checked, if it was real, and then, still surprised, put the money in the cash register.

"Where didja get that much money, Sans?"

"i've got a job. well... multiple jobs. if i had lungs, i'd be drowning in money. well, not anymore... now i just have one hundred dollars..."

"Jeez Sans! I mean... You can be mysterious sometimes, but... this is waaaaay too mysterious..."

"whadaya mean  _mysterious_?" Sans sounded puzzled. His smile wiggled a bit

"Yeah... You never talk about your interests and stuff like that. Noone knows much 'bout you." The bunny said, trying to keep her head up. "Eh... but don't listen to me. I'm drunk. Heh."

 "and that's why i like ya so much." Sans said before chugging the whole glass of beer.

"Whoa... wait... I just realised..." Sans raised his eyebrow... bone... "How can you drink when you're a skeleton? How the hell does that work?"

Sans slowly put down his beer glass. He seemed... strange... He exchanged a quick look with Grillby and then turned back to his friend.

" **I think we should get you home... you look like you're going to pass out every minute now. Grillby, put it on my tab.** " Grillby nodded. " **Come on, get up.** "

Sans helped her get off of the bar stool without it or her falling over.

"Sans?"

"Yes?"

"How did we get to my house?"

"we walked for a while. now let's get ya in bed." Sans said, taking off her shoes and jacket. "ya should take off your pants so you're comfortable." The bunny giggled.

"Really? You could have just asked-"

"stop... just... ok?" Sans turned away and waited for Beth to get in her bed. She wasn't saying anything for a while now. He turned back around. Beth was lying face down in a very uncomfortable way. Sans sighed and turned her over and put the blanket over her. He sighed. He reached into his pocket. He pulled out a weird looking device. He put it to her temple. He hesitated for a second but then pushed the putton at the end of it. All it did was a high pitch buzzing sound. Sans put the device back in his pocket. Beth suddenly opened her eyes.

"Sans? What happened? Why are you in my bedroom?"

"you were drunk and I escorted you home."

"I... I don't remember anything..."

"heh... trust me..." Sans' pupils flickered. " **It's for the best...** "


	9. A Pathetic Morning

"...

....is it morning already?....

......i mean i don't have to wake up......

.....i'm unemployed.....

......i really don't want to wake......

..................

....i fell asleep after saying i don't want to wake up....

.....at least i didn't lie.....

....i'm talking to myself again....

...oh no...

....i forgot to say goodbye to him....

....oh no....

.....what if i made him sad?.....

...oh no.........................................................................................................................................

 

...i should get up though..."

The little ghost got out of his trance. Ghosts don't need to sleep, but that doesn't stop Napstablook from doing so for twelve hours. He grunted and lifted himself higher off the ground and then stopped moving completely. He was thinking about what to do today. After a minute of not moving he shot towards the computer. His roommate got him a new one, since everyone in the underground had a model that was a hundred years old. He turned it on and waited for it to load.  
  
He flew to the kitchen to get something to eat. He opened the fridge which was filled up with ghost food. It's strange that his roommate could eat these too. He took the ghost eggs and ghost bacon and sat at the computer again to eat it there.

The PC finally started up as Blooky opened up Fl studio to continue with his music. His roommate bought it for him so he could continue his hobby of composing music.

After about four hours the door swung open.

"Darling, I'm home!" Said a very masculine but flamboyant voice. It was Mettaton, Napstablook's roommate 

"oh, hello mettaton, how are you?"

"Fabulous, as always. What were you up to, darling? Still working on that track?" He giggled, placing his purse on the table.

"yeah... trying to at least" The ghost whimpered.

"Aww, come on, I bet it's awesome!" He said as he sat down (The most grandest way possible) and took his headphones.

The melody was nice and slow, had a chill beat to it with a lot of sound effects that sounded like dropping water, intertwined with some sort of string instrument, echoing through the headphones, making it seem like you're in a cave...

"That's a beautiful melody... what do you call it?" Asked Mettaton, his face in awe, filled with relaxation.

"i won't forget..." Napstablook mustered.

"Why do you call it that?" He asked, turning to him.

"you won't get it... it's a song for someone that left a while ago..." Blooky mumbled, a tear dropping down his seethrough face.

Mettaton reached out with his hand, stopping and then retracting it back to his body.

 

_Sorry Blooky..._

 

* * *

 

The light was flowing inside of Frisk's room. They yawned, looking around their room. the door was open... Mom probably forgot to close it.

They got up, noticing Toriel's door was open too. They decided to close it. Just as they tried to, they glanced over what was inside.

They quickly opened the door again and with fear in their eyes they saw a pile of ash in Toriel's bed. The window was smashed open.

 

She was dead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took so long, I don't know how long the next will take me but I will try to make it soon.


End file.
